Memories - USUK Fanfic
by CreativeNotes
Summary: Pirate!England goes to the present to kill England, removing themselves from the historical timeline. America finds some dark secrets and learns the pain England faced before.


"I am currently in England's house. I'll catch up to you later. – Al" He texted Japan. Moments after, he received a text back saying, "Ah, okay. It is fine."

"Why the sad face, Iggy?" Alfred asked. England stood watching the grass sway side-to-side from the window. He said nothing, and his face had no expression of happiness or sadness.

"It is none of your business." The blonde haired said. His British accent left an interest tone to the sentence.

"Time is coming" The voice murmured in England's head, "Be faced to enjoy your life, then trapped in chains."

Dead. It was always, always haunting him. He tried to cover his ears, and defend himself from anything that was coming to get the man. Arthur did not know how, or who this voice was, but it sounded very familiar. Indeed, it had an accent like him, but it could be his own imaginary mind playing tricks.

"Something wrong?" America took a step close to him, he was concerned but also afraid he might punch him for being fooled.

"No" The older man took a step away from him. "Go away. Now." He instructed. "Go."

Alfred did not leave yet. He browsed the big mansion, full of memories back then. The hallway was narrow, and some spots on the floor were very dusty.

All of a sudden, the lights went out.

"England!" He yelled for his name several times. There was nothing to be heard. "Darn" He uttered under his breath, and pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket as a flash light.

The whole time; America spent with England at his house, it was dark outside.

"The house" His thoughts, trying to get the idea of why the house suddenly turned into a blackout. "This looks different than what I have seen."

Alfred did not recall seeing a narrower hallway, with more doors. Was this mansion that England is living; haunted?

"America! Help!" He heard a fainted cry inside one of the doors.

"Don't. It's a trap!" The same voice cried again.

Two Englands? Alfred rushed and listened closely to find where the voice was coming from.

Ignoring the warning, America latched on the doorknob and tried to open it. It was locked. Without exception, he put all his strength into his body slam. The door was knocked down, and when he looked up he saw, England in a big red coat and holding a sword at his face.

"Do not move."

The accent was stronger than England's present self; America did not remember seeing this man dressed up as this when he was young.

Alfred stood on his knees, showing the past self he is unarmed. And it leads him to many questions.

"I don't have the time to answer questions." The pirate said, reading his mind.

"Neither does time ever cease to exist." Young England added, "It just, never does."

There was one big difference Alfred noticed. This, past self of England simply looked very young. Indeed, he had already noticed this. But also, estimating that he is, taller than him?

So what, did England shrink in height? He was certainly way older, when he discovered a new country along with France...

"Alfred F. Jones. I apologize, for scaring you right away." The blonde-haired wearing a big fancy red coat and Pirate hat shielded his sword back into his sword pocket.

This confused him, why would attack, and how did he know his name? It was breaking the timeline, and time paradox.

"Now if you would excuse me" Pirate England walked hesitantly to another England. The present England. He was tied with rope, but was not strained in the mouth.

Arthur coughed, trying to regain his own voice back. "Al... Alfred."

Without questioning, the pirate covered England's mouth with his hands. "If anything your present friend wants to say, it will be his last."

America gasped.

"What will happen to you." He said, he did not question himself, but he wanted to be more serious on with the conversation.

"I will go back." His coat reflected from the moon shining down at the glass window.

The present England struggled from his grasp. His green suit was torn a bit, however there was no time to argue on appearance. Pirate England pulled out his sword again, and lifted his hand from England's mouth. Slowly he put a sword close to his neck and stabbed it very carefully.

"Stop. Please!" Tears came into England's eyes.

This was the moment for Alfred to act. If he did nothing, he would force to watch the presence of his past Guardian raised him to this.

"Let go of Arthur." America pulled out a gun from his pocket and aimed for Pirate England. The trigger was pulled and a bullet came forward. Smoke covered the pair of England and America could swear he pulled it on the wrong person, and passed out.

* * *

_"England?" The young kid pulled at my coat. I was at the wild plains searching this new piece of land with Francis. The sunset was dim, clear enough to see the orange vivid sky._

_"Hello young country!" It was strange how the little kid knows my name, and I don't. "Who are you?" I asked him, with polite manners._

_"I'm America! I know you because you are a popular country!" He cheered._

_France was away checking out the big new land we've discovered, so I made a move to claim this new country before he does._

_"America, you and I could be a family. If you live on your own, you wouldn't survive after a while." I said, smiling, then picked up the little country._

_The child seemed a bit confused at my words. I can't seem to understand some of his, he has a western accent._

_"Family?"_

_"Why yes! A family is when a caring person joins with you specially and they protect you."_

_Ever since that day, I have "claimed" a land and young Alfred bonded with me very much. What about France? He took the wrong route and ended up in Canada._


End file.
